


Actions Speak Louder

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5/16/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Show.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/16/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Show.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“So, how did it go?”

Harry sank into a chair opposite Hermione with a groan. “It didn’t. I’ve tried everything, Hermione! He just won’t believe me.” He sighed heavily, picking at the slice of cake that Hermione had placed in front of him. “Maybe it’s time to give up.”

“Or maybe you’re just going about this the wrong way,” Hermione said gently over the rim of her teacup. “Don’t just tell him how you feel. _Show_ him.”

“How? A full page spread in the Daily Prophet? I don’t think he’d approve of that either.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

~~~

Harry knocked on the door to Severus’ quarters, feeling a mixture of nerves, fear, and anticipation. Those feelings tripled when Severus opened the door.

“Potter! I believe I have made myself clear.”

Harry’s hand shot out to keep the door open. “But I haven’t. Here.” He pressed a small phial into Severus’ hand, the silvery substance inside swirling slightly with the movement. “Please, just take a look,” Harry said. “If you still feel the same after, then…” He took a deep breath. “I promise I’ll never bother you again.”

With that, Harry turned and walked away. He didn’t look back.

~~~

It was a cloudless spring night. Harry sat by the lake, looking up at the stars, wondering if his future was written among them. He felt rather than heard Severus’ arrival.

“How did you know I’d be here?”

“I have seen you here before.”

Harry shifted to look at Severus’ face, scrutinizing it for any signs of an answer but it was as unreadable as ever. It was a moment before he realized that Severus was holding out the phial. His heart plummeted as he took it. Now it came to it, he wasn’t sure he could keep his promise.

~~~

Harry started when Severus’ fingers closed around his wrist and tugged him upwards. 

“You still think far too loudly,” Severus murmured, stepping closer. Harry forgot how to breathe. He stared up into Severus’ face, daring to hope. 

“I am willing to concede that your regard for me is genuine.”

Harry’s heart sped up. “What about you? I mean, do you…?”

“As eloquent as ever,” Severus said, smirking as he leaned in.

Harry let out a deep moan as Severus captured his lips. Abandoning all self-control, he wrapped his arms around Severus and pressed closer. 

Hermione was right; words weren’t enough.


End file.
